


A little more than a decade

by RobbieTurner



Series: collection of short fics from tumblr [3]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, I don't know what to do with all the feels I have about Trish and Jessica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbieTurner/pseuds/RobbieTurner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica has been in love with Trish for so long that by now she's used to it. Like a pain she can live with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little more than a decade

You are sixteen, shattered life and broken walls. Your fists get bruised once and she cleans the red circles on your knuckles with wet cotton. "How did it happen?" Trish asks. You shrug. "I punched the same thing too many times." she looks worried, annoyed, and you smile because she can't see it. The pain fades like a song reaching its end. The feel of her skin against yours deafens everything else.   
  
You are eighteen, drunk, happy, but not as much as her. The night is filled with possibilities, life is good: she screams to the open sky: _“I'm free!"_ and then laughs at you. This is her first real smile in years and it makes you ache, makes the kiss you save for her long to be kissed. But you only smile back, pulling her close, emptying the bottle in your hand.   
  
You are twenty-six and life is amazing. Trish's boyfriends come and go but you stay, sharing her apartment and her dreams, making her laugh and telling yourself: _this is enough_. It's not, but you've been in love for so long that you grew used to it, like a pain you can live with. You two go out, you drink, smoke pot occasionally and she tells you secrets that no boy will ever know. A kiss would be worth it? These moments when it's just you and her against the world? Would you ruin everything just to feel her lips against yours for a fleeting second?   
  
Time stops. He tells you to smile, dresses you like a doll, pulls your strings, your mind is rotten with him and the memory of Trish is like a heartbeat of a dying person. These are not your eyes, not your hands, not your legs that spread and close at his command. Your lungs begging to scream, but the sound never reaches your throat. Inside, you are bleeding.   
  
Can you feel the minutes dragging themselves again? Can you still taste your nightmares? Don't reach for her. Don't taint her.   
  
You are twenty-eight.   
Trish looks like you did once, lost, empty, malleable. When he kisses her your hands tremble. You look at her, smiling for him. The truth comes out easily and you savour the relief in her eyes for a moment before snapping his neck.   
  
She says: _I love you too_ and kisses you until he's erased from her lips and from yours, until there's only the two of you again. 


End file.
